Battlefield
by MahanaRead
Summary: Quand la fin approche, on fait le point sur sa vie. Killian lui fait le point sur leur histoire. Il ne pense qu'à elle. Leur histoire semblait pourtant une bonne idée... Captain Swan, song-fic sur Battlefield de Lea Michele. Spoilers saison 3.


Bienvenue !

**Battlefield** est mon dernier OS sur Captain Swan, je sais je sais, encore sur eux, encore sur Hook surtout et ses sentiments. Et bah moi je dis qu'il n'y en aura jamais assez haha ! C'est aussi ma première Song-fic sur OUAT.

Il se situe à la fin de la première partie de la saison 3 donc **SPOILERS** ! Vous voilà averti. _  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tous les merveilleux personnages cités et utilisés ci-dessous appartiennent aux créateurs de _Once Upon a Time_, je joue juste avec eux pour mon plaisir et j'espère un peu le votre ;)

La chanson utilisée - et que j'adore énormément, est **Battlefield** de la superbe **Lea Michèle**.

**Merci spécial** à ma merveilleuse amie Coco, à ma première lectrice attitrée **MarineHoOk**qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce texte, qui m'a donné de très bons conseils, qui me supporte dans mes crises de doutes littéraires, et toutes les autres intersidérales, délirantes et impossible à suivre, et qui a lu le premier jet qui était loin d'être terrible haha. J't'aime fort petit Panda ! si tu passes par là ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

_- Rien ne sera laissé derrière, y compris vos souvenirs. Nous ne serons que des histoires, tout ça n'aura jamais existé._

_- Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme une fin heureuse..._

Lui la regardait, le cœur brisé. Non, non ce n'était pas une fin heureuse.

_- Ça ne l'est pas... Mais je peux vous en donner une. Mon cadeau pour vous est un passé heureux, une bonne vie pour vous et Henry. Vous aurez toujours été ensemble... Vous aurez la vie que vous avez toujours voulu._

_- Mais ça ne sera pas réel..._

_- C'est tout ce que je peux faire... _

Elles eurent un sourire triste en se regardant, se comprenant et se remerciant sans paroles. S'encourageant aussi. Tous les regardaient. Lui plus que quiconque, semblant s'abreuver de son image, de ces derniers instants avec elle.

C'était si facile de tomber amoureux, spécialement d'elle, mais comment allait-il faire maintenant alors qu'il perdait tout, qu'il ne lui resterait plus rien ?

Son cœur allait encore une fois être brisé.

**It's easy to fall in love**  
**But it's so hard to break somebody's heart**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait ressentit quelque chose pour elle, une attraction inexplicable. Pas de l'amour, non pas directement, pas de coup de foudre comme dans ces merveilleux contes de fées auxquels il appartenait, cela n'était pas pour lui. Lui, il n'avait pas le droit a une fin heureuse. Et à vrai dire, il n'y pensait même pas à ce moment là. Rien de romantique, de beau, de pure. Oh non, le Capitaine Jones n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il l'avait vu la première fois et pourtant il en était tombé amoureux. Irrémédiablement.

Il avait tant entendu parler de cette Emma Swan, Cora lui en avait fait le portrait de nombreuses fois. Fille de Snow White et du Prince Charming, abandonnée à la naissance, mère de l'enfant de Regina qu'elle avait à son tour abandonné, et la Sauveuse. Avant tout la Sauveuse. Mais lui n'avait retenu que « mère ». Mère et blessée. Il s'attendait à pouvoir profiter d'elle, à se jouer d'elle comme de toutes ces femmes ou alors qu'elle serait avide de liberté, d'aventures à l'image de Milah et qu'il pourrait l'avoir ainsi.

Mais Emma Swan en avait eu assez des aventures, elle avait presque été trop libre, seule tout au long de sa vie. A présent elle se battait pour être mère, fille, pour aimer. Ne plus jamais fuir.

Et lui c'était mis à l'aimer avec force aussi. Et Hook avait tout fait pour la conquérir, lui prouver qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur.

Qu'un « eux » n'était pas une mauvaise idée...

Mais bien sûr, tout n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille à présent...

**Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath**  
**Forgotten who we first met**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Hook avait laissé tomber ses grands airs, sa séduction, son habitude de coureur de jupon pour elle. Il avait voulu se ranger. Laisser tomber la luxure, et avait embrassé la folie, Neverland, le Crocodile, Peter Pan, ses parents... pour elle. Il avait oublié son premier amour, prié pour qu'elle oublie le sien mais le sauvant quand même. Il aurait tout oublié si elle le lui avait demandé, sa vie passé, ses conquêtes, sa rage... oublié ses premiers choix, celles qu'il avait rencontré avant elle ne comptait plus.

Mais c'était elle qui avait tout oublié. Qui les avait oublié « eux ».

Et tout était devenu un champ de bataille.

**We both know it's coming**  
**Does illusion count for something we hide ?**  
**The surface tension's gotta break**  
**One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

Emma l'avait embrassé et tout avait volé en éclat. Et même si c'était pour le remercier, il lui avait rendu le baiser avec passion. C'était tellement fort, tellement puissant. Il l'aimait. Killian l'aimait avec une telle force qu'il n'arrivait plus à se le cacher. Elle, elle avait bien essayé pourtant, niant, fuyant comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Killian ne l'avait pas laissé s'enfuir, brisant la barrière. Lui prouvant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, l'aidant même si ça lui faisait mal, sauvant Neal. Mais se battant toujours pour elle. Elle le voudrait un jour, sans triche, il aurait son cœur il ferait tout pour.

Et elle avait finit par accepter, par le reconnaître à demi-mot, dans un regard. Les apparences avaient disparues, le mensonge s'était noyé dans les larmes de ses yeux.

Mais l'illusion était brisée, était-ce vraiment une mauvaise idée ? L'amour n'était-il pas censé triompher de tout ? Pourtant, dans son cœur et autour de lui, il ne restait qu'un champ de bataille. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher à présent.

**You and I**  
**We have to let each other go**  
**We keep holding on but we both know**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Tous les deux savaient à présent. Ils le savaient mais devaient se laisser partir. Killian avait voulu le faire pour Henry, pour qu'Emma et Neal se remettent ensemble, qu'il ait les parents unis qu'eux n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir.

Rien n'avait pu stopper son amour pour autant, il avait continué à la regarder, et les sentiments d'Emma grandissaient aussi. Qu'importe les conséquences, s'aimer est toujours le plus merveilleux pas vrai ? Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, non, ils n'auraient peut-être pas du...

Ils devaient se laisser partir à présent, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ils devaient se libérer d'un serment qu'ils n'avaient même pas prit, même pas scellé. Mais qu'importe, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait, ils le voulaient l'avaient toujours voulu au fond d'eux.

Elle avait voulu s'accrocher, partir avec lui. Ne pas le quitter. Il avait espéré pouvoir rester. L'avait souhaité avec tant de force. Mais c'était impossible.

Il ne restait que les larmes à présent.

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun**  
**Be strong for both of us**  
**No please, don't run, don't run**  
**Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

Killian, lui avait juré. Il serait fort pour deux, pour eux il serait fort et reviendrait.

Emma avait baissé les armes, montrant son cœur à nu, lui offrant. Le suppliant presque de revenir.

Ils le savaient, rien ne serait facile. Killian devrait être fort, assumer pour deux, aimer pour deux, quand Emma fuira encore, courant dans l'autre direction. Loin de lui, loin d'eux tous. Vivant la vie de ses rêves, sans lui. Alors que lui resterait à se battre pour elle.

Yeux dans les yeux, les larmes prêtent à couler, ils se promettaient sur leur champ de bataille d'affronter leurs peurs, de se retrouver quoi qu'il arrive.

**We seemed like a good idea**  
**We seemed like a good idea**

Ils voulaient croire plus que tout qu'ils avaient eu raison de croire en eux.

**No blood will spill if we both get out now**  
**Still it's hard to put the fire out**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Killian ne fuirait pas, plus, plus jamais. Il se l'était promis pour elle. Prêt à tout affronter, chaque incendie, chaque bataille. Il voulait prouver qu'eux aussi avaient droit à leur fin heureuse.

Mais il ne restait que des ruines.

**Feelings are shitfting like the tide**  
**And I think too much about the future**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Il était Pirate, il savait bien que tout était éphémère, que tout changeait avec le vent, avec la force de la mer. Qu'à chaque marée il était différent. Il était pourtant certain que ses sentiments ne changeraient pas.

Il avait également peur du futur, Emma, son amour, allait l'oublier. Tout oublier, aurait changé totalement. Mais il était décidé, il la retrouverait. Il ne cesserait jamais de la chercher. Jusqu'au moment où il l'aurait à nouveau dans ses bras il n'aurait de repos, tant qu'ils n'auront pas prouvés que c'était une bonne idée. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Réunis.

**You and I**  
**We have to let each other go**  
**We keep holding on but we both know**  
**What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

**Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun**  
**Be strong for both of us**  
**No please, don't run, don't run**  
**Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

**We seemed like a good idea**  
**We seemed like a good idea**

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils devaient laisser l'autre s'en aller. Loin, dans un autre monde, loin des souvenirs et du cœur.

Ils avaient essayés de lutter, mais ils étaient insignifiant face au destin. Pourtant ils ne cesseraient jamais. Elle était la Sauveuse et lui un pirate, ils auraient la force. Il le fallait.

Emma avait baissé les armes, et Killian avait juré d'être fort, fort pour eux deux. Quand elle fuirait, ne se souvenant plus d'eux, il lui courrait toujours après. La paix devait revenir, ils méritaient leur fin heureuse. L'amour devait triompher à la fin sinon tout n'était que mensonge.

Et face à face, sur le champ de bataille, affrontant leurs peurs, Killian murmura une phrase à Emma : « Notre histoire semblait être une bonne idée ».

Emma dans un sourire mouillé, lui répondit juste « Elle l'est. »

* * *

Si vous ne la connaissez pas, courrez écouter cette chanson, je l'écoute en boucle depuis des jours !

Un avis, une critique, un mot gentil, une remarque, un câlin panda ? Je prends tout ! ^^


End file.
